La demande
by Pline84
Summary: McGee veut faire sa demande en mariage à Abby, Tony décide de l'aider. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée banale au NCIS, Gibbs était au MTAC, Ziva et McGee remplissaient des dossiers tandis que Tony réfléchissait. Aucune enquête ne venait interrompre cette si calme journée et... STOP! Tony réfléchissait?! Et oui, s'il faut croire ses sourcils froncés et ses doigts qui tambourinaient sur sa table.  
Je vous entend déjà: mais à quoi pense-t-il? C'est bien simple en faite: à deux de ses collègues. Pour être plus précise: Abby et McGee. En effet, les deux tourtereaux ont enfin sautés le pas et coulent des jours heureux avec la bénédiction de Gibbs (ce jour-là, ils avaient dû le droguer au café) et du reste de l'équipe: Tony et Ziva avaient bien menacés le Bleu des pires souffrances s'il faisait souffrir la laborantine et Ducky avait juste plus gentiment menacé.  
Reprenons-en à ce jour: pourquoi donc notre si beau Italien pense-t-il aux deux amoureux? Vous allez le savoir tout de suite: en effet, Tony vient de prononcer deux mots qui firent trembler le NCIS (bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu):

_McGee, ascenseur.  
Le concerné releva la tête de son écran et regarda son collègue avec stupeur:

_Mais... commença-t-il.

_Tout de suite!

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel, ce qui fit que le pauvre Bleu obéit, tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à la jeune israélienne qui haussa les épaules d'impuissances. Quand Tony s'y mettait, on dirait vraiment un Gibbs miniature.  
Dans l'ascenseur, le silence était pesant, au bout de quelques secondes, DiNozzo mit la machine en arrêt.

_Très, bien, commença-t-il. Ce soir 20h, ne soit pas en retard (c'est lui qui dit ça?!). Je vais t'apprendre à faire une demande en mariage digne de ce nom.  
_Que... quoi? bégaya Tim au bout de quelques secondes. Comment tu sais que je voulais...?  
_Je sais tout McMarieur, je sais tout, répondit l'Italien d'un air mystérieux tout en enclenchant l'ascenseur.  
Ils sortirent de la machine métallique pour se retrouver dans l'Open Space. Ziva leur lança un regard lourd de questions auxquels aucun des deux agents ne répondit. Ils se mirent à leur bureau et reprirent leur travail. McGee eut du mal à cacher son sourire et Tony, lui, avait une ombre de sourire sur son visage.

Verdict? Je prend toutes les reviews, surtout si elle sont contructives!

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de ma fic, merci de me lire et désolée pour le retard.  
J'ai bien pris en compte ton commentaire **Piplete**, et merci **pauline4**, pour l'humour, je vais faire de mon mieux! **Elena Valerious **je n'ai pas fait de commentaire personnel dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de vous rassasier!

Chapitre 2

A huit heures pile, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. McGee se sentait mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Tony, et en plus il était seul. L'Italien ouvrit la porte et dit:

_Allez entre le Bleu, fait pas ton timide.

Puis voyant que le-dit Bleu hésité à rentrer il rajouta en claquant des dents:

_Je vais pas te mordre, McChochote.

Timothy, secoua la tête et rentra dans l'appartement: richement meublé, une cuisine super-équipée, le tout dans un style moderne mais chaleureux dans des tons blancs et beiges. En taille, juste le salon devait faire la taille du labo d'Abby et la télévision avait la taille de l'écran du MTAC.  
_Wahou! dit McGee qui s'était arrêté pour détailler l'appartement. C'est... grand.

_Tu verras, on s'habitue vite au luxe. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop vite! rajouta-t-il.

Alors que le plus jeune des deux agents allez répondre, la sonnette retentit de nouveau.  
_Ah! Ça doit être une ninja israélienne!

_Ziva?

_Tu en connais d'autre le Bleu? répondit Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et en effet, quand il revint, Ziva se trouvait à ses côtés, elle affichait le même air surpris que son collègue informaticien quelques instant auparavant.

_Wahou! dit-elle en s'arrêtant comme McGee pour observer l'appartement. C'est... propre.

_Mais mince alors! s'exclama Tony. On dirait que vous avait cru que je vis dans un placard moisi et poussiéreux!

Tim et Ziva se lancèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-coupable.  
_Je vois, allez passons à table pour la demande en mariage du siècle! Que dis-je du millénaire! Même pas de tous les temps.

_Oula, Tony, tu fais peur, rigola Ziva.

_Soyeux fières très chers frère et soeur! Vous allez découvir un Tony comme vous ne l'aurez même pas soupçonné! Romantique.

_Mais bien sûr, fit Ziva sarcastique.

Puis ils se mirent à table et rigolèrent pendant le temps du repas avant de commencer à parler du sujet sérieux: la fameuse demande.  
_Tu n'as qu'a l'enlever! entama Tony.

_Tu es sérieux? manqua de s'étouffer McGee.

_Bien sûr! Ca fait toujours son petit effet.

_Pour que Abby le tue et ne laisse aucune trace scientifique? répliqua l'israélienne.

_Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il n'a qu'à, je sais pas, ah si! Prendre un de ses avions qui vous, font, le temps de quelques minutes, être en apesenteur.

_Ça coûte une fortune! s'exclama Tim.

_Il faut juste trafiquer les billets.

_Pour qu'ils finissent en prison? demanda Ziva.

_Les mariages en prison peuvent être romantique Zee-Va.

_On peut pas être sérieux une minute? risqua le geek.

_Ça va être dur avec un certain Tony dans la pièce, dit Ziva.

_Et si on demandait à Gibbs comment il a fait pour demander en mariage ses ex-femmes? proposa Tony.  
_Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, ce sont ses EX-femmes.

_Bon ben Ducky alors.  
_Il n'a jamais était marié!

_Oui mais il sait parler aux femmes!

Pendant tout un moment, ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un temps, Tony se leva, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_Qui tu appelles? demanda McGee.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et au bout de trois sonneries, une voix bourru lui répondit:

_Gibbs.

_Salut patron c'est Tony. Je m'excuserai si ce n'était pas un signe de faiblesse et...

_DiNozzo! le coupa Gibbs.

_Ah oui, McGeek veut faire sa demande à Abby alors, généreux comme je suis, je lui ai proposé mon aide. Mais on est à court d'idées et comme tu t'es marié quatre fois je voulais savoir comment tu avais fait pour faire tes... Gibbs? Allo?

_Tut... tut...

_Il a raccroché.

Tony raccrocha à son tour et nos trois mousquetaires des temps modernes reprirent leur intense concentration. Quelques instants plus tard, le trio d'agents soupirèrent de concert. Puis il se mirent d'accord sur une demande romantique et original.

Voilà, encore désolée pour le retard, en plus je suis pas super fière de ce chapitre. J'essayerais de faire mieux dans les chapitres suivants.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci **Elena Valerious **pour ton commentaire, je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu le Grand Prix de l'Idée à la Con 2009, merci **lulu59 **pour ta review aussi! Merci aussi **Piplete **et **Sosolaidie**.  
Je voulais dire que je prend en compte toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur! Alors: MERCI!

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Tony, McGee et Ziva travaillaient normalement, seuls quelques regards et sourires discrets trahissaient qu'ils fabriquaient quelque chose. Profitant de moments où personnes ne le regardait, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, sachant très bien ce qui se tramait.

Un silence agréable régnait dans les bureaux du NCIS, les criminels semblaient avoir posés les armes, chaque agent était plongé dans son occupation: Tony regardait un film télécharger sur le net, McGee jouait à un jeu en ligne et Ziva relisait de vieux dossiers tandis que Gibbs faisait semblant de regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur alors qu'il n'y comprenait rien.

Soudain, brisant cette ambiance feutrée et calme, le téléphone de l'israélienne retentit, elle décrocha.

_David, annonça-t-elle.

_(Voix très rapide).

_Très bien, j'arrive.

Sous les regards questionneurs de ses collègues elle répondit, tout en haussant les épaules et secouant la tête:

_C'est Abby, elle veut me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, devança-t-elle.  
Puis elle prit l'ascenseur, dans sa tête tournait les mêmes questions que dans celles de ses amis.

Quand Ziva arriva au labo d'Abby, elle le trouva plongé dans le noir, et, contrairement aux bureaux de l'étage du-dessus, le silence qui régnait ici était inquiétant et pesant. La jeune femme s'avança.

_Abby? appela-t-elle. Tu es là?

Quelques sanglots lui vinrent à l'oreille et elle trouva son amie gothique, recroquevillée dans un coin, ses cheveux détachés.  
_Abby, c'est moi. Ziva.  
La laborantine relava la tête, dévoilant son visage rongé par les larmes.  
_Oooh Ziva! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est terrible! Je crois que McGee me trompe!

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, réagissant au bout de quelques secondes, Ziva alla fermer la porte à clef et tenta de consoler tant bien que mal:

_Mais non Abby! Enfin, comment tu peut dire ça?

_Il est rentré tard hier soir et il a pas voulu me dire où il était, expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te trompe.

_Oui, mais il est bizarre. Il sourit tout le temps, il est plus tête en l'air que d'habitude et quand je lui demande pourquoi il est comme ça il m'embrasse en souriant encore plus!

Pendant son explication, la jeune laborantine s'était levée et battait des bras d'énervement.

_Calme-toi Abs! Je ne pense qu'il te trompe.

_Tu crois? demanda la gothique, pleine d'espoir.

_Oui! Il a peut-être rencontré un ami.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais malgré toutes ses douces paroles, il fut un temps fou à l'israélienne pour consoler sa pauvre amie.  
Quand, enfin, elle y parvint, elle laissa une Abby, toute joie retrouvée, dansant sur un de ses morceaux préférés et ses cheveux relevés en couettes.

L'ambiance tranquille des bureaux avait fait place à un silence lourd, lourd de questions, lourd d'attente. Enfin, le bruit tant espéré retentit, et le «bip» caractéristique d'une certaine machine emplit l'espace et Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur.

Son collègue italien bondit littéralement de sa chaise et bondit sur la jeune femme.

_Alors? demanda-t-il.

_Alors elle croit que tu le trompe, répondit-elle à l'intention de McGee en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

_Quoi? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Tony et Tim.

Elle leur expliqua toute sa discussion avec Abby et conclu en disant:

_Va falloir se dépêcher, sinon Abby commettra un meurtre.

Ils réfléchirent un peu puis la voix de leur patron les firent sursauter:

_DiNozzo, McGee, allaient faire ce qui faut pour que tout soi prêt le plus tôt possible. Si Abby demande quoi que ce soit, je dirais que je vous ai envoyé chercher un dossier plutôt loin. Elle ne se doutera jamais de quelque chose si c'est moi qui lui dit.

_Ok, vient le Bleu, on y va.

Il réagit au ralentit et il fallut que Ziva et Tony le houspille un peu.

_Merci Patron! réagit enfin McGee, dans l'ascenseur.

Quand les portes de la machine métallique se refermèrent, ce dernier se tourna vers l'Italien.  
_Où va-t-on? demanda-t-il.

_Je crois que pour demander en mariage il faut une bague et puis il faut que je prévienne ma connaissance pour qu'il avance le resto, tu feras ta demande ce soir.

Voilà! J'ai essayé de mettre plus de description, j'espère que c'est mieux. Ce chapitre est un «chapitre-charnière» il ne sert pas beaucoup mais est quand même important pour la suite. Je sais pas si vous comprenez. Bref, encore désolé pour le retard!

ATTENTION SPOILER EN PERSPECTIVE SUR LA SAISON 7 DE NCIS

Ca n'a rien à voir, mais il faut que je crie ma joie au monde entier! Dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 7, le père de Tony fera une apparition et on verra sûrement son appartement! C'est génial!! Je suis trop contente!! Seul hic: le 7x12 ne sera pas diffusé avant janvier 2010, là, je crois que je vais mourir. Bon, désolée pour cette (merveilleuse) petite parenthèse! Et à bientôt pour mon nouveau chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Honte à moi!! Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas posté! Je vous explique avant que vous me frappez: j'ai eu pleins de cours et pleins de devoirs et maintenant, je suis malade. Mais je profite d'un moment où je me sens mieux pour poster. Je sais, c'est impardonnable, tant mieux, je comptais pas m'excuser vu qu'il ne faut pas s'excuser car c'est un signe de faiblesse. Désolée je m'embrouille... SBAFF! Mince, la main de Gibbs vient de sortir de l'ordinateur pour me frapper, ça fait beaucoup ça en ce moment et c'est très bizarre...  
Bref, merci à **Til-san **pour ta (tes?) review, tu diras (s'il-te-plaît) merci à mon autre lectrice (c'est trop la classe de dire ça... Hum hum), merci aussi à **lulu59**, heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Merci encore à **Elene Valerious**: et oui, il ne faut pas douter des talents de Ziva! Et enfin! Merci à **Piplete **pour ta review!

Voilà, je crois que c'est bon! Ah si! ATTENTION AUX ÂMES SENSIBLES, CERTAINS PASSAGES RISQUE D'ÊTRE GUIMAUVE.  
Et enfin, je l'avais oublié depuis le début:

Disclaimers: les décors et les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartienne pas (dommage, qu'est-ce que je rigolerai sinon), seul la fic m'appartient et je n'en retire pas d'argent.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Rappel:

__Où va-t-on? Demanda McGee._

__Je crois que pour demander en mariage il faut une bague et puis il faut que je prévienne ma connaissance pour qu'il avance le resto, tu feras ta demande ce soir._

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tony revint seul, l'air fatigué mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Où est McGee? demanda Ziva.

_Il se prépare, répondit l'italien en montrant un CD. Il faut que j'aille donner ça à Abby.

Il descendit donc au labo et trouva la laborantine danser sur du rock, le volume était, évidemment mit à fond. Tony ne se gêna pas pour couper le son: la réaction de la jeune femme fut instantanée, elle se retourna en s'exclamant:

_Gi...! Tony?!

_Et oui c'est moi. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le mystérieux CD. C'est pour toi.  
_Pour moi? De qui ça vient?

Mais DiNozzo ne répondit pas, il l'embrassa sur le frond et partit, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Se retrouvant seule, Abby haussa les épaules et mit le petit disque dans son ordinateur, une vidéo s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Timothy:

__Salut ma chérie. Je sais que tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions._

_Tu n'imagines même pas.

__Mais, je t'en prie, rassure-toi. Tout va bien. Ce soir met ta plus belle robe, je t'invite dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. J'espère que tu aimes les restaurants français... Sois prête pour 20 heures, je passerais te prendre au NCIS. Je t'aime. Et encore une fois: ne t'inquiète pas._

La vidéo s'arrêta là.  
_C'est bizarre, ça me rassure pas du tout, dit Abby. Qu'est-ce t'en pense toi? demanda-t-elle en serrant son hippopotame dans ses bras.

Enfin, à 20 heures moins cinq, McGee monta à son bureau pour se reposer un instant quand il eut la surprise de voir toute l'équipe: Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer et même Vance. Chacun lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et Tim se sentit rasséréné. Il partit cherché sa petite amie qui l'attendait dans son labo.  
Elle portait une robe noire décolletée, ouverte à mi-cuisse du côté droit, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines. La jeune femme avait, pour une rare fois, détaché ses cheveux.  
_Tu es magnifique. Superbe, dit McGee.  
_Tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
Tim portait un costume italien fait sur-mesure que Tony lui avait payé.  
_On y va? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

Ils partirent ainsi, bras-dessus-bras-dessous, et montèrent dans une limousine louée pour l'occasion. Ils arrivèrent au _Paris Américain_, un petit restaurant chic, près de Rock Creek Park. L'ambiance était feutrée, chaleureuse, romantique. Quand nos deux amoureux pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, ils eurent l'impression de voyager et de se retrouver en France.

_Aah! soupira Abby de bien être quand ils sortirent, plusieurs heures plus tard. Qu'est-ce c'était bon.  
Ils se promenèrent dans Washington puis se retrouvèrent dans Rock Creek Park.  
_Tu te souviens? demanda McGee.

Oui, répondit Abby, un sourire aux lèvres. Après être allés dans un resto-grill, on s'était promenés dans ce parc et tu m'avais embrassé pour la première fois.. ici même, rajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tim?

Ce dernier lui prit la main et dit:

_Abby, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée. Je t'aime et je t'aime encore plus chaque jour. Chaque fois que je te vois je me sens plus heureux, chaque fois que je pense à toi je suis plus heureux. Tu es le soleil qui illumine ma vie. Si tu me le demandais, j'irais te chercher la lune.  
Il posa un genoux à terre et sortit une petite boîte.  
_Abby, permet-moi d'être heureuse avec toi chaque jour du reste de ma vie, fait qu'elle soit remplie de lumière.

Il ouvrit la boîte: dedans une bague sertie de rubis et de deux pierres sombres.

_Abigail Scuito, veut-tu m'épouser?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix pleins de larmes mais un immense sourire aux lèvres:

_Oui.

McGee lui passa la bague au doigt et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, quand soudain un bruit sourd les firent sursauter, le ciel était zébré de lumières en formes de coeur. La fameuse surprise de Tony: un feu d'artifice.

Ils rigolèrent et Abby demanda:

_C'est quoi ces pierres sur la bague?

_Des pierres de lune, j'ai un peu anticipé.  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux sous les feux d'artifice.

Alors, verdict pour le dernier chapitre de ma fic? Il y aura un épilogue.

Si vous vous sentez l'âme généreuse: il y a un bouton pour poster des reviews!


	5. Epilogue

Salut à tous! Voilà enfin l'épilogue. C'est vrai qu'il à un peu tardé mais j'avoue que je n'étais plus trop inspiré pour l'écrire. J'ai laissé un peu de côté le McAbby et j'ai mis beaucoup de Tiva et beaucoup de descriptions. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Je voulais aussi dire merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des commentaire, ou même tout ceux qui ont lus sans en laisser. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, j'ai vraiment était surprise d'avoir autant de reviews pour une première fic. Alors, merci. Merci beaucoup!

**Elena Valerious: **Merci de ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. En faite je l'ai supprimé de ma fic car je trouvais que ça ne servais à rien dans l'histoire, mais Vance, en voyant tout ce monde qui attendait McGee, et sachant les joies du mariage, il a décidé de rester pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et le féliciter par la même occasion.

**Dgreyman: **Merci aussi pour ta review. Et ben, Tony va devoir faire la manche maintenant! Lol. Mais non, le patron du restaurant était une de ses connaissances qui lui devait un service (j'ai du oublier de préciser l'histoire du service). Et puis pour le feu d'artifice, c'est la municipalité qui paille. Vive l'Amérique!  
------------

Six ans après la demande en mariage de Tim, Abby Scuito-McGee regardait tendrement ses deux jumelles de quatre ans qui partaient en courant vers leur classe. Les deux fillettes s'appelaient Kate et Jenny en l'honneur des deux amies de la laborantine et de l'informaticien.  
Les petites chipies, surnommées affectueusement comme ça par "Oncle Tony", étaient très intelligentes et malines. A force de passer du temps avec la famille du NCIS, elles prenaient les habitudes des membres de l'équipe. Par exemple: Kate s'était mise en tête de "parler toutes les langues des gens" et Jenny voulait par-dessus tout, "boire du café comme papy Gibbs" ce qui faisaient rire leurs parents comme le reste de leur grande famille.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, Abby ne remarqua pas tout de suite le bras de son mari autour de ses épaules.  
_A quoi tu penses? demanda Tim.

_Nos filles sont magnifiques.  
_Comme leur mère.

La laborantine sourit et embrassa l'homme de sa vie.

_Et si on allait rendre visite à Ziva? proposa Abby. Je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être allongée pendant deux mois.

Timothy acquiesça et ils se mirent en route vers la maison de l'israélienne et de son homme.

_Ca se passe bien entre les deux? questionna l'informaticien.

_Tu connais Ziva, rester deux long mois sans bouger est une torture. Mais bon, elle sait que le médecin a dit qu'il le fallait pour son fils. Et puis Tony est un ange, il passe son temps à être au petit soin pour elle. La paternité lui réussit plutôt bien.  
_ J'avoue que je n'aurais pas parié un centime sur leur compte. C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours eu une attirance entre les deux, mais je ne pensé pas que ça serais aussi sérieux. Alors les enfants!

Chacun resta à méditer sur l'histoire de leur deux amis: après une enquête éprouvante d'un marine assassiné pour qui les dernières paroles avait était à la femme qu'il aimé en secret depuis des années, Tony n'avait presque pas parlé pendant une semaine, passant son temps à réfléchir à cette triste histoire. Puis un soir, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait déclaré son amour à Ziva devant tout le NCIS. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre de mourir pour déclarer sa flamme l'israélienne. Elle avait mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Depuis leur relation était stable et quelques mois plus tôt, le couple avait annoncé la venue de leur premier enfant. Un garçon. La nouvelle avait remplie de joie tout le NCIS.

Mais au septième mois de grossesse, le médecin avait annoncé à Ziva qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose pour la santé de son enfant. Elle avait accepté, mais pas de "générosité de cœur" comme elle l'avait si bien dit.  
Gibbs, lui, avait bien appris les nouvelles. La règle douze n'existait plus désormais et le Renard Argenté s'était adoucit au contact de ses deux "petites-filles". Il restait toujours un peu rustre mais souriait plus souvent et était un véritable grand-père poule avec Kate et Jenny.

Ducky était devenu le conteur attitré des fillettes et se faisait grand plaisir à leur raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes qui ne manquaient pas d'émerveiller les petites.  
Abby et Tim était un couple uni et heureux. Leurs deux filles étaient les plus belles choses qui leur étaient arriver et ils profitaient chaque jour des moments de bonheur qu'il leur était donnés de vivre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de leur ami et la jeune femme se surprit à penser à Kate, son amie morte et à Jenny, son autre amie morte aussi. Elle sourit, des gens mourraient, d'autres naissaient. Mais la vie continuait, c'était ainsi. Elle n'oublierai jamais ses amies, mais elle allait de l'avant maintenant.  
Abby regarda le ciel et se sentit bien. Elle était heureuse.  
_Tu viens? l'appela son mari.

_Oui, j'arrives.

Elle se retourna et rentra dans la maison, sans savoir que loin, très loin, deux personnes veiller sur elle, sur ses amies et sur sa famille.

**FIN**

------------

Voilà, j'ai finis ma première fic. Je suis sacrément fière de moi! Sans vouloir me vanter. N'empêche j'aurais jamais cru que je finirais cette fic aussi vite (même si j'ai un peu tardé...).  
Mais bon, sachez que j'ai déjà commencé une autre fanfic et que je posterai le prologue dans la soirée. Elle sera moins accès sur l'humour que celle-là et elle parlera de Tony et de son passé.

Alors, à bientôt!


End file.
